detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice
"All I wanted was a life like other girls. Maybe I did something wrong? Maybe I wasn't good enough? That's why he was always so angry." - Alice, '''talking about Todd to Kara. '''Alice Williams is a main character in Detroit: Become Human. Living with her father Todd Williams and dealing with his mood swings, Alice is cared for by the android Kara. Events may bring both of them together in a deep bond and lead them on a quest for freedom and safety. Originally presented as a small withdrawn girl who is a victim of abuse, it is later revealed that she is a YK500 android. Biography Pre-game Alice appears nine years old.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery Early on, she is thought to be the human daughter of Todd Williams, who is the owner of Kara. Kara is assigned to look after her. She suffers from her father's abuse since her mother left home. In reality, she is a YK500 child android, bought to replace Todd's real daughter who left with her mother. Since YK500 model was released in July 2033, Alice has been with Todd since no earlier than this date. A New Home Alice can be seen acting very shy, running away to avoid social interaction and not responding to Kara whenever she speaks to Alice. Even though she does not talk, she can still show she likes Kara (giving her the key after Kara talked to her) or that she dislikes her (by not doing so). Stormy Night After getting drunk, Todd starts to physically and verbally abuse Alice. She then runs away from him and hides in her room whilst Todd follows her with a belt. Depending on what Kara does before or after Todd follows the little girl, Alice can escape with Kara without killing Todd (Kara breaks the mental wall before Todd goes upstairs), both can escape the house but by killing Todd (Kara breaks the mental wall after Todd goes upstairs), or both can get killed by Todd. Fugitives Alice appears to be very sensitive to temperature, which is what forces Kara to find a warm shelter for the night. She is also seen to be very lawful, showing disapproval whenever Kara does something illegal, such as stealing and shoplifting. No matter where you seek shelter, Alice will ask Kara if they will stay together forever. On the Run |-|Motel= Alice will mention how she dislikes the running of events, concluding "So it wasn't a nightmare," as soon as she wakes up. She also comments that she likes Kara's new look and that she "really looks like a human now". When Kara looks at the TV hearing Todd was killed by her (determinant), Alice will try to cheer her up by telling her he would have killed her if she did not save her. If Todd is alive, Alice will instead become angry that Todd is lying about what happened in order to make it look like Kara was the aggressor. |-|Parking Lot= ... |-|Squat= ... No matter what you chose in 'Fugitives' as a place to stay for the night, Alice and Kara will try to reach the train station. If not discovered, they will reach the train station safely without Connor interfering with them. If they get discovered however, Connor will chase them. Depending on what the player does, they either escape or die. Zlatko After evading the police or escaping from Connor, Kara and Alice travel to an address given to them by an android in the previous chapter, which takes them to a large house where a man named Zlatko, who claims to assist androids, invites them in. They meet the android Luther soon after. The truth is later revealed: Zlatko does not assist androids in hiding, rather, he takes them in, wipes their memories, tortures them, and keeps them locked away in his basement. Whether Kara successfully escapes or has her memory wiped, she, Alice, and Luther escape the house from an armed Zlatko who is brutally assaulted by his prisoner androids (an optional, beneficial action made) Luther willingly helps Kara and Alice go farther north in the hopes of finding a place where they can be safe. The Pirates' Cove Alice, Kara, and Luther are in the Zlatko's car. Alice is sitting in the backseat. Suddenly, the car breaks down. Due to Alice's sensitivity to temperature, they look for night shelter. They see a road sign that says Pirates' Cove, amusement park. They walk into the entrance of the park. The park seems abandoned and is in bad shape. They find an android that greets them but quickly shuts down from being badly damaged by the cold. They will search the park for shelter and they eventually find a safe place to stay for the night. Kara will talk to Alice when they get inside and Kara can find food in a bag for Alice, but she refuses the offer. Kara will make a bed for her. Alice will ask for a night story. The player can choose what story Kara tells Alice. After the story, Alice will ask Luther to say goodnight to her and he will kiss her on the head. Alice will then go to sleep. Kara and Luther will talk to each other. Alice will scream when she sees a group of people showing up and breaking the glass door. The intruders will soon enter the building. Kara needs to protect Alice. Kara has the choice to shield her or pull out a pistol that is in the room. If Kara grabs the gun, she has the choice to question, shoot in the air or push back to protect Alice. The intruders will apologize for scaring them, because they wanted to see who they were and make sure they were not humans. They will tell the group that their name is Jerry. The Jerrys notice that Alice looks sad and they think of showing something to cheer her up. Kara and Luther follow the Jerrys and Alice. The Jerrys will lead them to an old merry go round and Kara will turn on the old merry go round. Kara will help her up and the ride will start to move and this causes Alice to smile for the first time. Midnight Train Kara, Alice and Luther finally reach Rose's farm and enter the house with her and her son, Adam. Rose offers a spare room for Alice to rest in and is put to bed. She insists she's fine and can continue, but Kara insists she needs to regain her strength. Alice begins to question why the human hate androids and they can't talk to them. Luther watches over her whilst Kara talks with Rose. Alice comes downstairs to the laundry room after a female android shuts down. She then sits by the fireplace. If Kara interacts with her, she helps Alice understand, but Alice is silent. She will try to convince Alice about not keeping secrets, but Alice believes Kara won't like her anymore if she tells her. When the policeman rings at the door, Alice and Luther can either hide upstairs, in the kitchen or the laundry room. Crossroads ... When Alice, Kara, and Luther (if saved in Midnight Train) arrive at Jericho, after Kara talks to Markus (or North, if Markus was killed earlier on), she sees a YK500 with a LED on her temple, sharing similar features with Alice. Luther (or Lucy) tells Kara that she has been denying the fact that Alice is an android. If Kara is distant with Alice throughout the game and distances herself at Jericho, Alice (and Luther) will leave her and go their own way. When Jericho is attacked, Kara can either... * Save herself and leave Jericho, surviving and ending her story in the game, leaving Alice to die. * Look for Alice and proceed to escaping Jericho If Kara Battle for Detroit Kara Leaving Detroit At Detroit Street Kara and Alice need to get to the bus stop in 20 minutes before the last bus leaves the bus terminal. Alice will say that she is cold and Kara can deactivate or keep her emulation of a cold. Kara will find a gun lying on the ground near some dead androids. Kara and Alice have to avoid the U.S. Army, who is patrolling, stopping people to see if they are androids and will capture or destroy androids they see. Eventually, they will spot Luther (If alive) and Jerry. Alice will ask Kara to help them and Kara has the choice to save them. At the Bus Terminal ... Alice and Kara either take the bus to the Canadian Border or go with Rose to the Detroit River. |-|Canadian Border= Alice arrives with Kara (and Luther) at the Canada Border Inspection Station. There they find out that the border guards are checking for androids. Alice may be taken to the restroom to meet Rose. Alice waits in line with Kara to approach Border Guard 2677. When it is their turn, Kara has chosen to sacrifice one of the adult androids (Kara/Luther/Jerry) as a distraction or not to sacrifice anyone. *If nobody sacrifices themselves as a distraction, the group will face the border guard. Kara tells him "Please... we just wanna be free." and the border guard realizes they are androids. **If Markus or North lead a Revolution, Alice, Kara (and Luther) will be shot dead. **If Markus leads a Demonstration, the border guard will be compassionate and let the group pass through. *If someone sacrifices themselves as a distraction, the border guard will neglect to check the remaining group and lets them pass. Alice will be accompanied by an available Kara, or Luther, or Rose. Leaving the Station into Canadian, Alice will hug with her accompanying adult. Kara will kneel down to Alice and say "We're free Alice." This concludes Alice's part of the story. |-|At the River= ... Kara Captured Whether Kara and Alice are captured leaving Jericho or get caught sneaking past soldiers manning a roadblock, the military ship them to the Recall Center. The barbed wire compound and massive military presence scare Alice, who is further traumatized when she is forced to remove her skin and clothing. If Kara stayed with Alice, the two are forcibly separated into different areas to await execution. If Kara found her way back to Alice, the two of them (and possibly Luther) could have escaped through the barbed wire fence and posed as dead androids, hiding among the other bodies and emerging from a mass grave the next morning. If Markus led a victorious revolution, Alice is saved from the recycling machines by his forces (alongside Kara and Luther, if they were present). Gameplay determined elements Possible deaths Stormy Night ON EXPERIENCED MODE *Todd Williams (Determinant) If Kara does not do anything to break the programming or fails to fight off Todd in the living room or in Alice's room, she will be beaten to death by Todd. As this will result in the death of both Alice and Kara (playable character), this outcome is only available when playing in Experienced Mode. On The Run ON EXPERIENCED MODE * Car (Determinant) Alice will make it no matter what - however, if you fail all the Quick Time Events while crossing the road, Kara will get hit by a car - causing Alice to go back, kneel down, and get hit by another car. As this will result in the death of both Kara and Alice, this outcome is only available when playing in Experienced Mode. Zlatko * Zlatko (Determinant, presumed) If Kara is reset and fails to recover her memories, Luther finds Alice and brings her to Zlatko. She is presumably killed or experimented on. Battle for Detroit * Police (Determinant) If Kara goes for the boat route instead of using the bus, the police will attack them and can end up hitting Alice. Once in Canada, Alice will pass away in Kara's arms. * Canadian Border If Kara choose to sacrifice nobody and Markus or North lead a revolution, Alice will be shot by the police with Kara and Luther (if Alive) * Recall Center If Kara repeatedly fails to reassure Alice and lets her stress level reach 100%, she will ignore Kara's instructions and run to her, only to be shot by the police. If Kara abandons Alice and Markus does not save her, she will die in the recycling machine. If Kara fails to escape the center, they will be shot by the police or die in the recycling machine. Chapters *A New Home *Stormy Night *Fugitives *On the Run *Zlatko *The Pirates' Cove *Midnight Train *Crossroads *Night of the Soul (determinant) *Battle for Detroit Appearance Alice looks like a little girl with brown eyes and brown hair, which she wears tied in a low ponytail or bun. She lacks the LED on her temple, presumably deactivated or removed by Todd. She wears several outfits throughout the game. Despite her fully human appearance, it is noted that Kara knew Alice's true nature as soon as she saw her, but chose to ignore it. As a YK500 model, some of her simulated needs can be manually turned on or off and therefore she may stand adverse weather better than human children; an example is her "Hot/Cold Sensitivity" which Kara has the option to deactivate. During the Battle for Detroit - Kara Captured path she is also seen with deactivated skin. Personality From the beginning, Alice seems to be a really quiet, meek and sullen little girl that can be seen playing with her toy Timothy, which she has a great attachment to, visibly affected by Todd's abuse. She also seems to be fairly sensitive towards Todd and others. It is revealed Alice has a fear to Todd for breaking Kara, and feels overwhelmingly sad whenever Kara is seemingly killed, leading to traumas regarding broken home. She copes with her sadness by reading. Marketed by CyberLife, YK500 model androids are designed to be the "perfect child you've ever dreamed of" and described to "love you more than a real child". It is possible Alice is already a deviant when she decides to follow Kara, take the gun that Kara slips off to deliberately shoot Todd, or ignore Todd when he is injured to escape from Todd in "Stormy Night", since androids with children appearance are designated to follow their owners instead of other androids. It is further supported by Todd's appearance at the Detroit Bus Terminal, when Alice will part from Todd after a hug should Todd be moved by Kara's intention to leave him, even when Kara does not stop her from hugging him. Although she is obedient to Kara, she shows insufficient regards to some laws, including not urging Kara to turn in despite committing a murder. She still shows resentment on some immoral decisions, such as stealing. Behind the scenes *Alice is portrayed by Audrey Boustani, who provided her likeness, the voice acting and performance capture. Boustani did this for all the dialogue/acting scenes, while three other girls aged 8-10 did the motion capture for the body animations.David Cage's Reddit AMA **In dubbed versions Alice's voice was acted by: Maryne Bertieaux (French), Reiko Uyama (Japanese), Zoe Mora (Latin American Spanish). Notes *Alice is the first android encountered without a LED indicator, which can be deactivated or removed in the YK500. *It is unknown whether Alice became deviant or when she did. It might have also been possible that Alice was already a deviant before the story has started, regarding the emotional shocks she has endured, and the fact that she does not obey Todd. **''Personality'' paragraph above outlines possible moments of her deviancy in "Stormy Night". **Alice does not show any attachment to Todd. **A drawing shows her crying after Kara being broken. Considering it was an emotional shock, it could be the origin of Alice's deviancy. *There are several hints before the official reveal that point to her being an android: ** She never eats, which is shown when she refuses food in "Stormy Night," "Fugitives," "The Pirates' Cove" and "Midnight Train." ** Her "Treasures" box contains a family picture of Todd, which shows a different looking little girl with blonde hair (though hair color may change growing up). ** Her "Treasures" box also contains a drawing of Alice with an 'injury' where her LED should be located. ** She does not attend school. *** However, according to Todd, she does have "homework". ** According to the magazine "The Three Laws of Robotic Parenting", an android child has a far lower cost than a real child. Todd does not have reliable income or savings and therefore is unlikely to afford expenditure of such real child. ** Todd is addicted to Red Ice, his abusive and violent behavior makes it improbable that he would have been granted custody of his daughter when he and his wife separated. ** In "Fugitives", Kara can call Alice a little girl when Ralph threatening her with a knife. Ralph responds to this with some confusion, "Little girl?.. She's not a little girl..." Begging the question whether or not androids are capable of simply detecting other androids or not. Although this does not explain why Ralph demanded Alice to eat the next morning if they choose to stay, other than his mental instability. **If Todd survives after Stormy Night, when interviewed by Channel 16 reporter Joss Douglas during the chapter On the Run. Todd states he was "minding his own business when his android attacked him". There is no mention of linkage between Alice and his daughter, contrary to what he claimed when Alice was still in his house. **Zlatko refers to Alice by the pronoun 'it' rather than 'her' or 'she'. *Alice’s relationship with Kara can be seen as being somewhat similar to the relationship between Ethan Mars and his son Shaun in Heavy Rain. ** It is shown that if Ethan is the one to save Shaun at the end of Heavy Rain, Shaun had hoped that his father would arrive and save him, and relied on that hope to try to keep himself alive. Alice relies on Kara to save her in several instances, such as when they are in the recycling center (determinant). If Kara left Alice behind to escape on her own and Markus did not lead a revolution or failed to get to the camps at all, Alice will beg Kara to save her before she is killed. ** If Shaun is not saved at all at the end of Heavy Rain, Ethan will lose his will to live as Shaun was the only family he had left; Kara can behave somewhat similarly if Alice dies and she lives. ** Alice also behaves similarly to Shaun. Both of them are very quiet, meek children who must deal with the trauma of a broken home and family; Shaun must deal with his parents’ separation and his father’s depression and distance from him, while Alice must deal with an abusive "father". *In the concept art, Alice was originally conceptualized as black. Quotes *"He's coming! He's gonna hurt me! Run! Get away or he's gonna break you like last time!" Alice to Kara as Todd is on his way to her room. *''"I'm tired... I have to sleep... I love you mom..."'' Alice's last words to Kara as she shuts down in her arms. Gallery Alice Interior Gallery DBH.png|Extras Gallery: "Alice - Interior". Alice Exterior Gallery Detroit.png|Extras Gallery: "Alice - Exterior". Alice Zlatko Gallery DBH.png|Extras Gallery: "Alice - Zlatko". Alice Android Gallery DBH.png|Extras Gallery: "Alice - Android". Detroit Become Human Alice Williams 1.jpeg|Alice watching Kara. Yk500 advertisement 1.jpg|Kara's flashback about Alice being an Android. kara and alice in crossroads.png|Kara and Alice in Crossroads. Alice Williams Concept Art 1.jpg|Concept art 1 Alice Williams Concept Art 2.jpg|Concept art 2 Alice Williams Concept Art 3.jpg|Concept art 3 Alice Williams Concept Art 4.jpg|Concept art 4 Kara and Alice, digital artbook.png Pirates' Cove Character Concept art.jpg|Pirates' Cove Characters design artwork. Kara and Alice Fugtives Motel Artwork.jpg Kara and Alice Fugitives Concept art.jpg Kara and Alice in Fugitives Artwork.jpg Kara, Luther and Alice Character Artwork.jpg Alice's Bedroom Artwork.jpg Kara and Alice in John's Coffee artwork crocq-clement-detroitartstationconceptartcofe.jpg References ru:Алиса Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Androids Category:Children Category:Deviants